The Destiny Of The Flowers
by Warrior-Catz
Summary: The story of Lilypaw, Irispaw and Rosepaw- what will happen when familys break-and how will they deal with the prophecy when nothing ever goes the way it's planned


**This is my first story- I hope it isnt too bad :) Please ****review**

ALLIGENCES

FERNCLAN

LEADER

Lightstar-F APPR Shardpaw

DEPUTY

Briarshadow-M

MEDICINE CAT

Honeydew-F APPR-Hazepaw

WARRIORS

Cedarblaze-M APPR-Mousepaw

Secretsong-M

Fallenember-F

Otterdawn-F

Juniperleaf-F

Luckyfoot-M

Blackdust-M

Sandspots-M APPR-Kinkpaw

Seabreeze-F

Frostfire-F

Nighthawk-M

Shadowsoul-M

Bumbledream-M

Smokefire-M

Eagleflight-M

Nettlepool-M

APPRENTICES-

Hazepaw-F

Shardpaw-M

Kinkpaw-M

Mousepaw-F

QUEENS

Emberburn-F

Snowbreeze-F

KITS

Birchkit-M

Swiftkit-M

Applekit-F

Lilykit-F

Rosekit-F

Iriskit-F

ELDERS

Vinetree-M

Mistsheet-M

"From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name-you shall be known as Lilypaw." Fernstar motioned Shadowsoul forward. "Shadowsoul will be your mentor. May he pass all he knows onto you young Lilypaw."

Lilypaw smiled as she padded to touch noses with her mentor. 'WOW' she thought. Shadowsoul was a brilliant warrior, strong and brave, loyal and courageous. She was so happy he was her mentor. "I'm going to be the best apprentice in the whole world ever!" Lilypaw rushed exitedly to Shadowsoul. He replied only with a nod and padded away. She looked at him confused, but shook of his strange actings and jumped down of the ledge from HighPool, and went to join her siblings. As she joined her sisters, she could hear the chants of the other cats in camp- Warriors, Apprentices. Elders, Queens and the exited yet disappointed sounding cries of the kits. It was hard to believe that just a few short moments ago- Lilypaw was too a young kit. "Rosepaw! Irispaw! Lilypaw! Rosepaw! Irispaw! Lilypaw!", but none of the chants were louder than that of Otterdawn.

As Lilypaw battled her way through the crowd of cats gathered, she spotted Briarshadow padding towards her. Immediataly she sat down and lifed her head high as the deputy passed. This was her way of showing respect, but her respect was interrupted by two little giggles. She would recognize them anywhere! She spun round only to find her two sisters, now Rosepaw and Irispaw giggling at her.

"What?" she snapped, good naturedly. They always made fun of her ways. Lilypaw had always been a bit odd, and always felt singled out as both Rosepaw and Irispaw were exactly the same as each other, They had shiny blue eyes-while hers were green. They had dark grey pelts. Hers was white. They both got on-whereas Lilypaw caused arguments, Maybe that will change, she hoped- now they wouldn't spend every moment together.

Lilypaw grinned as she padded closer to them. "Rosepaw, your'e so lucky! Fancy getting BRIARSHADOW as a mentor, while I'm stuck with crabby old Secretsong" she heard Irispaw complain. "You too Lilypaw! SHADOWSOUL? I think Lightstar must have it in for me."

"Secretsong isn't that bad! Sure he may get grumpy sometimes-but he is a brilliant warrior. Do you remember when Moorclan tried to attack? He was the one who found the scent, the one that warned camp AND the one who sent Owlwing scurrying for cover!" Lilypaw objected, to which her answer was a grunt.

"Sure-You say that, but you don't have to be his apprentice!"

"Irispaw! You haven't been an apprentice for one day and you're already complaining! I thought being an apprentice was supposed to be fun." Lilypaw sighed. She watched as Irispaw stalked away without another word. Not a moment after Rosepaw followed, and despite Lilypaws calls for her to come back, Rosepaw padded into the apprentice den after her twin.

Lilypaw let out a long sigh. Not an apprentice for a day, and already she had caused trouble between her family. She led down and put her head between her paws. She just wished they could get along once in a while. That-or Rosepaw could make her own decisions, not rely on Irispaw who was only turning her into a weak, useless, pitiful excuse of a cat.

**Not brilliant yet but it'll get better- PROMISE!**


End file.
